


Clive is a Terrorist.

by La_Emmy_Ollandese



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Clive is the Messiah and a naughty boy, Lost Future Spoilers, Published for someone else., Unwound Future Spoilers, Written by ChrisisHere, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Emmy_Ollandese/pseuds/La_Emmy_Ollandese
Summary: Clive Dove had been a very naughty boy. So naughty that London could only be kept save from him and his rabid fangirls if the judge gives his harshest judgement.Will Professor Layton be able to save the day?This story was written by Chrisishere on the ProfessorLayton Discord.
Kudos: 5





	Clive is a Terrorist.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was talking with a user called ChrisisHere in the Layton Discord. The conversation was about whether or not Clive would have gotten the death penalty for what he did in the game.  
> The result was this masterpiece.

As with all good stories... unlike this one, we start at the beginning. "Future London" of the year 1960... so much for future eh. A very naughty boy named Clive, lost his temper (his temper being a nickname for his parents) and he went all out Charles Bronson... buildings were smashed, the Prime Minister was dropped and a franchise was left on a cliffhanger. So for all of the boys heinous crimes he was arrested. The metal grasp of the handcuffs clung round his wrists like their life depended on it. He was a tall boy, just under 6 foot. His Autumn tinted hair bounced up and down with every footstep he took towards the open cage in the police van. Two suspiciously similar (almost like reused character models) policemen carried him in before locking the iron gate. This was his life now, 4 walls, a ceiling and a roof. The crowds of onlookers peered in. "Oi! you cheeky bugger you owe me new windows" he heard one wrinkled woman yell. A demonic smile spread around his mouth as he had a plan. He would live on, and take over the world!

The next day he was given the death penalty. Something most people were glad about as it would finally shut up the people who found him hot... there was a lot of them, no one really liked them. He was to be sentenced to a firing squad within 3 days and the overlooking aura of death floated throughout his room. The next day came... and went. Then day 2 came and was lazily written, and went. And finally was the day of his dreaded execution. One chap who looked suspiciously like Adolf Hitler came to the door of his cell. "Any requests for visitors or your final meal sir" he said as his sandpaper-like voice echoed off the walls. 

"Could I please have a visit from Mr Hershel Layton... and if it's no bother may I have a curry".

The Inspectors eyes broadened as he nodded his head and walked away. The next few hours ticked by, in a similar way to day 2. Finally, they came. Two tall, broad men dressed head to toe in black came to his cell, they unlocked the door with a twist of the key and they dragged the boy along by his wrists.

After a while they finally stopped him and told him to stay still. Behind him stood 5 armed NPC policeman and a man with a tophat. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the inspectors voice yelled "fire". What followed next was the loudest sound Clive would and did ever hear. Then the next sound was non-existent for those around him. The smoke bellowed out the guns as a look of sadness creeped onto the Policemen's faces. The air was filled with the sweet silence of dread as people mourned a once successful terrorist. The room stood quietly, as they all pondered life. "This reminds me of a puzzle".


End file.
